1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus with a copy function and a facsimile transmission function as well as a transmission method using this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image recording apparatuses with a copy function and a facsimile transmission function have been spreading. In these image recording apparatuses, the same console panel is used to input data in both copy and facsimile modes. Thus, such an image recording apparatus has a function for switching between the copy mode and the facsimile mode.
In one example of such a mode switching function, when a facsimile transmission number is input in the copy mode, “0”, which is the first digit of the facsimile transmission number, is input to automatically switch the mode, and when the number of sheets to be copied is input in the facsimile mode, an alarm is issued indicating that the entry does not meet the number of digits required for a facsimile transmission number before the mode is switched.
In this mode switching function, in the case that a facsimile transmission number is input in the copy mode, the first digit of the facsimile transmission number may be, for example, “7” instead of “0”, and useless copying is executed during the copy mode without automatically switching to the facsimile mode.
In addition, even if “0” is input to switch from the copy mode to the facsimile mode, the mode is switched to reset the entry of “0” so a new entry starting with “0” need to provide in the facsimile mode.
In addition, in this switching function, when the number of sheets to be copied is input in the facsimile mode and if the operator starts the operation without noticing the alarm display, a call is made with the mistaken transmission number. The operator does not notice that the apparatus is in a different mode until the erroneous call has been actually made, so the above operation is fruitless.